


Sci-Fi Waifu Titsposting [Art Series]

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Lower Decks, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Breasts, Digital Art, Fanart, Human, Klingon, Mirialan, NSFW Art, Orion, Pierced Nipple, Tig ol bitties, boobies, tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: A small collection of Sci-Fi originated women drawn... errr... "naturally".





	1. Chancellor L'rell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed a severe lack of Rule 34/Nude stuff for our Chancellor? A travesty, I tells ya!

[Smaller version below for mobile]

  
  
  



	2. Ensign Tendi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suppose it could be any short-haired Orion since my style is a little different than the basic art in the animation, but we all love Orions anyway.

[Smaller version below for mobile]

  
  



	3. Tam Ryvora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time around, our favourite mechanic turned First Order pilot, Tam Ryvora.

[Smaller version below for mobile]  
  


  
  
  



	4. Synara San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate Bae Pirate Bae Pirate Bae

[Smaller version below for mobile]  
  
  
  



End file.
